Emmetts idea:A twilight truth or dare game!
by xxtwilightemoxx
Summary: I love these storys so decided to write my own . inclouds : Jane eatinga KFC , Emmett givig Aro a 'present' (a naughty one...) , Carlisle dressed as a princess , Zafrina dressed as a chicken , Caius dressed as a ? humping a ? Felix unleashers his inner cat , peter eating Alice's shoes, Jacob dressed as a vampire , Emo Eddie , Sam givin Charlie a lap dance and Amun a stripper .
1. Chapter 1- seduce me !

**Okay so I love these Twilight truth or dare things so I decided to write my own ! Please review , it would mean the world ! **

**Disclaimer : I will own twilight when I invent a time machine and go back in time and write twilight before it's current rightful owner , Stephanie Meyer has a dream and becomes a best selling author , but sadly I have lost my time machine instructions , so twilight (as much as I want it) belongs to Stephanie Meyer :(**

Emmett's idea: Truth or dare – Emmie style!

Bella's POV

"I am so fucking bored !" Caius yelled , his crimson eyes held pure hatred . Currently , me and my

family , both Quileute packs , all of the Volturi (main members and the guard , also Levi – the new

human receptionist ) , the Irish coven , the Denali coven , the Amazon coven , the Egyptian coven ,

peter and charlotte also Stefan and Vladimir , were sitting in the Volturi castle . We'd been called

here to discuss the confrontation , there were other nomad's there like , Mart , Randall and Alistair

but they received letters as they were unable to attend due to personal reasons – or in Alistair's case

– being a pussy and hiding from the Volturi .Nessie was at Charlie's , we didn't want to bring her

here to see the manipulative , evil , basted's that tried to kill her . We had to wait for night before we

could leave Italy , we didn't want to tell humans why we were sparkling in the sunlight . "LETS PLAY

TRUTH OR DARE !" Boomed the familiar voice of my 'brother' Emmett who stood up from his seat

next to his wife Rosalie ."CAN WE , IT'S A GREAT IDEA?!" Felix cried , Demetri looked hopeful clearly

wanting to humiliate the covens . Aro answered "I think it is a wonderful idea , but I am afraid

Marcus , my darling wife and myself will not be able to participate in your game as we have some

business to attend involving paperwork and letters explaining the missing tourists we had for lunch ,

but have fun!" With that the three of them left the room . Caius grinned evilly , his eyes scanned the

room for victims …

"I will start !" He announced "Since I am the one who was bored , it is only fair!"

"How is it fair?" Felix questioned his master .

"Because , it is now shut it !" He snapped back "Now , Isabella , truth or dare ?" He said with a

sickening , torturing smirk , staring directly at me . I looked at my Edward ."Choose dare and I'm

sorry but I love you , you can do this , I am so sorry." He whispered so only I could hear ." Dare." I

said trying to hide the fear in my voice . "I dare you to seduce a young man , take him back to a hotel

room so he thinks you're going to fuck him , for lack of better word , then kill him by sucking out his

blood from his body , you have an hour – also anyone who does not do a dare becomes personal

servant to whoever dared them to do something that they declined . "He said smiling at himself ,

pleased with the pain he'd caused others . Everyone who came to help witness and my family

looked at me sympathetically , I looked to my mate "What was truth ?" I asked my voice breaking , I

can't believe Edward told me to seduce someone . "You don't want to know ." He replied sounding

broken . "Let's get going shall we , there is a park up the road , local men hang out in the corner ,

make sure you don't flirt with any gays as they tend to hang around in the park though , you can

usually tell who are the straight ones as they aren't dressed like whore's !" We made our way to the

park , everyone stayed 2 miles away from me , not looking like I was attracting a crowd ,

they hid in the bushes , Emmett was going to fill the pack in on what was happening as he has super

vampire hearing!

I closed my eyes and tried to relax , with help from Jasper I managed to feel calm , my golden – soon

to be blood red – eyes scanned the mail population looking for a victim . There was a blonde guy

who was texting on his phone , he looked about 6'2 and had tanned skin and ice blue eyes – I

suppose for a human he would be considered attractive . His muscles and abs were clearly visible

through his tight , light , blue shirt . I don't think he's gay . I walked over to him and his eyes never

left his phone ."Hi ." I said to the man who was now staring at me with lustful eyes – at least I know

he isn't gay . "Hi , are you talking to me ?" He replied back running his hands through his hair trying

to look cool . "Who else would I be talking to , babe , so what's your name?" I said rubbing his neck ,

trying to be seductive ."Fabien my darling , and what's yours?" His boner was obvious , discussing . I

heard a growl coming from my mates throat in the distance ."Felix hold him back !" I heard Caius

yell. "I'm Isabella , so would you like to go check in a hotel room with me ?" I asked fluttering my eye

lashers . "YES! Babe, nothing would make me happier !" I took his hand and lead him off to a hotel

nearby , I was aware of the others hiding In the bushes across the street from the hotel . His hand

squeezed my arse , his lips trailed to my neck . I turned around and whispered I his ear "Save that for

when we get in the room ." I said our noses touching , his lips brushed against mine before he faintly

nodded . He checked into the hotel and he opened the door to the room and pushed me in , locking

it with all of his speed , his vile lips attacked my neck as his hands roamed down my body , one hand

on my arse , the other going up my top , trying to pull it over my head . "How old are you?" I asked ,

curiously . "22 ." He replied sucking my ear into his mouth .

"I'm 19."I said .

"Woo-hoo , I'm pleased for you now let me see ya pussy!" Impatient dickhead , I thought pushing

the man onto the bed , he was surprised by my strength and speed , I smiled seductively . he opened

his mouth to speak and I sat on his lap ."Are you okay , your eyes are black?"

"just a little thirsty , nothing we can't fix ."

"You want me to get you a drink ?"

"no , it's fine I've already got myself one ."

"What are you talking about , just let me fuck you !"

"if you don't stop being a dick your life will end much sooner then the time I originally going to give

you ."

" Babe , I –"

My teeth tore through his throat , through his flesh and to the delicious blood that lay underneath it. I sucked eagerly , losing control . I didn't think or care about anything else at that moment , I just concentrated on the mouth watering blood trickling down my half burning throat . I sucked out every last drop of his thirst quenching , red blood and only stopped when I noticed I was sucking on dry air that still remained in the corpse in my pale hands . I looked up in the mirror which was just next to the bed , hanging on the wall . I looked up to see me ; Isabella Marie Swan Mason Cullen , with red , demon eyes , blood dripping down my lips (before I licked it off) and a dead corpse in my hands . The worst part of it , I liked it and wanted to do it again , I said it so quietly only I knew what I was saying 'I'm sorry' I said to Fabien . I cleaned my face and checked out of the hotel , where I was immediately being crushed into my mate's chest as he hugged me tight and kissed my head , before kissing my lips "Bella , I'm sorry but I couldn't let you do the truth – I swear you would of thought the dare sounded better too – I'm so sorry !" I said it was okay and I kissed him back with the same force . "We will take care of the body ." Santiago said as he and Felix jumped up to the window where the dead body lay . "Okay … Jane , truth or dare?" I said smiling . She looked worried but tried to hide it ."I'm not afraid ." She replied back

"Wanna bet? "Jasper asked everyone but Jane and her twin Alec laughed

"Dare." She said giving me a death glare .

"I dare you to eat a KFC , and be super happy and nice and non – critical of everyone and everything." She gave me a blank look, Emo.

" You can't be serious !"

"Of course I am !"

"To KFC ! "Emmett yelled

Jane gulped , a very rare sight .

**PLZ REVIEW AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON !**


	2. Chapter 2-KFC

**THNX 4 REVIEWS , I PROBALLY SHUDA UPDATED THIS SOONER BUT HEY , IM LAZY !**

**LOL , NO , WELL , YES I AM LAZY , BUT I WAS UPDATING UTHA STROIES OF MINE , U SHUD CHECK 'EM OUT , IF U LIKE THIS U MIGHT LIKE WHO WANTS 2 BE A VAMPINAIRE ? **

**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT AND RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS BUT I OWN LEVI – THE VOLTURI HUMAN RECEPTIONEST . **

**EMMETTS IDEA: A TWILIGHT TRUTH OR DARE!**

**ALEC'S POV **

**We made our way to the local KFC , a sick , twisted dare , I'm going to humiliate her mate , I'll get Renta to shield me from his gift . We arrived at the fast food place that humans loved , for some unknown , bizarre reason . The newborn (Bella) ordered the sickly food for my poor twin sister , Jane . Something called a **_**'family feast' **_**it contained : 16 pieces of chicken , four bags of chips , sweet-corn – despite the fact it isn't very sweet – beans and a very large bottle of Pepsi Max !**

"**Enjoy ." Bella said in a threatening tone , poor Jane , she is just sitting there staring at the chicken, as if she was trying to inflict pain on it . "You scared , the evil bitch everyone knows and hates is scared of a chicken ?" Emmett said , mocking my sister . I'd like to see him try to eat that shit ! "Um , o-o-ok-okay , h-here it goes ." Jane said about to take a bite of the chicken ….**

"**Wait !" Bella said . She looked sort of …. Guilty , her red eyes filled with sympathy . Jane looked up at her . "I can't let you eat that !" Oh fucking thank god ! Jane grinned , what would have changed her mind ? "I can't let you eat it without sault , the chips taste shit without it ." She smiled devilishly whilst poring all of the sault from the bottle thing onto the chips . Jane's grin disappeared , she gulped again . Everybody but Jane and myself laughed at this!**

**Her mouth chewed the chicken , then the chips , then the beans , then the sweet-corn and then she had a drink to wash it all down . Jane Volturi ate a KFC , how awful? "How do you feel?" I asked her , concern in her voice . " I feel …." She puked all over my face . Everybody erupted into laughter , she puked on Caius and me … again . "I – I don't think your supposed to swallow the bones are you ?" She said .**

"**Um , no why ?" I asked , she then opened her mouth and formed an 'O' with her mouth . She then pelleted out chicken bones , they hit windows shattering them . She was like a loaded gun , firing away freely . "Are you alright now ?" I asked when she was done breaking the windows . She opened her mouth to speak , but unfortunately she had two chicken bones still lurking in her mouth … and they were trying to escape . And they got their wish . Two chicken bones flew out her mouth and landed in my eye sockets , my eyes pushed back into my head and I had two slimy bones sticking out my face ! I pulled them out , my eyes were fine but they were stinging . **

**Jane's POV **

**I can't believe I did that ! The stupid bitch will pay , I know Alec will want revenge on her mate so I'll let him do that ! I'll get revenge on the mutt! "Okay mongrel slash paedophile truth or dare ?" I asked the wolf boy who's name was Jacob , according to master . He looked at Edward , he just looked at the floor . Jacob knew that whatever was upcoming In his life , he wouldn't like it . "Um dare ?" He said , attempting to be brave . I smiled my sick , torturing smile ….**

"**I dare you to …." **

**_OKAY WHOEVER GUSSES WHAT JACOB'S DARE IS , GETS TO CHOOSE WHO JACOB DARES AFTER HIS DARE , THEY CHOOSE IF IT IS TRUTH IR DARE AND THEY GET TO PICK WHAT IT IS !**

**THNX 4 READIN' , SO PLZZZZ JUST TAKE 5 MORE SECONDS OF UR TIME AND TYPE A REVIEW ?**

**PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZ**


	3. Chapter 3-Urine

THNX 4 REVIEWS , I PROBALLY SHUDA UPDATED THIS SOONER BUT I HACE 5 OTHER STORIES TO UPDATE !

STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT AND RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS BUT I OWN LEVI – THE VOLTURI HUMAN RECEPTIONEST .

Thanks 4 guessing Jacobs dare but unfortunately no one got it right , not surprised like but …..

EMMETTS IDEA: A TWILIGHT TRUTH OR DARE!

JACOBS POV

I gulped loudly , petrified of what the bloodsucker was going to make me do .

" I dare you too….. drink the urine of a Llama !" My eyes popped out of my head .

"WHAT ?BELLA DO SOMETHING !" I said turning to my best friend .

"You picked dare Jake , you have too!" WHAT?

"Bella ?" I said again .

"You'll be fine , you've eat and drunk worse things ."

"Oh yeah , like what?" I questioned

"Well once , you ate the tire of my truck , you licked dog shit , ate a cat , drunk a bottle of puke and eat my Marlin Manson CD !" she said .

"To the Llama farm!" Emmett said , we ran to the Llama farm , already I felt sick just at the thought of it !

"Go on then ." I sighed and put my mouth around a male Llamas cock and piss trickled down my throat . "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
I screamed , everyone laughed – everyone – even Carlisle and Esme ! They did look sad but still laughed at me .

"You know mongrel , she only said you had to drink it's piss , not give it a blow job!" Everyone laughed .

"Okay Blondie , truth or dare?" I asked the slut A.K.A Rosalie .

"Dare." She answered .

"I dare you to go without looking in the mirror for an entire month and you have to be super nice to everyone!"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed , could have been worse , I was either going to dare her that or to give Edward a blowjob but Bella would of bitched at me for it so I decided to go with this dare she had to do .

Okay , more reviews I get the more I update sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo

Review!


	4. Chapter 4-Amun the striper

**Okay I know I have not been on for a while but recently my boyfriend of two years dumped me and left me to take care of our 9 month year old son , I will try to update as often as I can but I'm living in a tiny apartment with my pregnant twin sister , looking for a job so I can pay for day care , I'm trying to arrange a time where me and my ex can talk for the sake of our son , I'm depressed , so if I don't update soon enough …BLAME HIM!**

**Disclaimer : Stephanie owns it – I own Levi the new human Volturi assistant but… the rest belongs to Stephanie .**

**Also if any off you find my stories offensive I don't hate gays (one of my brothers is gay and the other is bisexual )**

**Emmett's idea : A twilight truth or dare . **

**Rosalie's POV**

Okay , Rose you can do this. Don't let the mongrel take advantage of you , I'm the most beautiful woman in the world ! I don't need a mirror to tell me so . But… being nice to everyone – EVERYONE… can't I even have one mongrel joke , he calls me Blondie ?

"Okay dear friend Jacob , I accept your dare as I shall not even take a glance at my appearance or say a single harsh word to another member of this wonderful world!" I said in a sweet tone , tilting my head to the side and pressing my hands together .

"You've ….. broken her…." Jasper said .

"I'm not broken – I'm fixed , what glorious weather we are having !" I said spinning around in circles .

"By the way , the only time you're a loud to break the niceness is when you give someone a truth or dare ." Jacob stated .

"YES! YOU FUCKING PIECE A SHIT OF DOG! HEIDI TRUTH OR FUCKING DARE?" I screamed at the bitch who was applying beauty products to her skin through a mirror .

"Um…. Truth ?" She said unsure , putting away her make up .

"Have you ever wished of fucking any of the guard members?" I said .

"Err , um no…" She replied dishonestly .

"Liar." Announced Maggie .

"Fine um , well , Afton is sorta hot….."

"YOU BITCH!" Screamed Chelsea . "WERE TALKING ABOUT THIS LATER!"

"Okay Amun , truth or dare?" She asked him .

"Dare." He said after a moment of pondering upon it – he decided not to be a pussy and pick dare.

"I dare you to get a job as a male stripper and preform at some random girl – actually guy's 18th birthday party !" That bitch is evil ….. but this will be amusing .

"WHAT?" Screamed Kebi .

"She said; that Amun has to be a gay stripper !" Screamed Felix right in Kebi's ear.

" . .SAID!" She spat at him ,venom pooling in her mouth .

"Okay , let's go and find you something to wear … and a gay prick whom is 18 today."

Amun gulped and returned dressed as a police man.

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5-Caius the dog

**DON'T OWN TWILIGHT ! : (**

**Don't hate gays , I love them , my brother is gay. REVIEW!**

**EMMETTS IDEA : A TWILIGHT TRUTH OR DARE!**

**Aumun's POV**

**I , have been alive longer then a century , today I will be nude in front of many hormonal lads all wanting a go on my cock , I am very nervous they will think my manhood is small , although Kebi says I'm great in bed . I think she is exaggerating when she says I fuck like a porn star . However , I am not a pussy so I will strip down for the faggots !**

**My cock was erect at the thought of striping down , all of a sudden there was a loud laughter filling the atmosphere . HOLY SHIT IT'S CULLEN ! OH FUCK! HE CAN READ MINDS! I guess he read that thought to because Bella , his mate , was helping him up of the floor and questioning why he was acting like a Hyena . If I could blush , I would of , Emmett – the other Cullen would've been on the floor with his adoptive brother/coven mate if I had so .**

"**OKAY I FOUND SOMEONE!" Yelled Chelsea , the stupid bitch whom is making me do this horrendous dare . **

"**Who?" Asked Peter , a nomad Jasper (another Cullen or Hale) trained with in the war.**

"**His name is Neapolitan and he was looking for a cheap, gay stripper to rent for his 18****th**** , when I showed him Amun's picture and said it was for free , you could practically see the lust dropping from his eyes ." **

"**I'm ready , let me strip down!" I announced **

"**Wait till you get to the party , here's the dress , Maggie and Edward's gifts will tell us if you actually went through with it . " Chelsea confirmed .**

**After 15 minutes of picking up the correct scent that lurked on Chelsea and finding the right address , I burst into the party doors and yelled : **

"**RIGHT PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND NO ONE GETS HURT!" **

**Ooh …. Wrong house ….. awkward….. **

"**Um , I apologize elderly ones , I am supposed to be taking my clothes off next door to get young men aroused , I shall not be a bother anymore." I left after apologizing to the old ones who were playing Bingo and burst into the RIGHT house .**

"**RIGHT , HANDS UP NOW OR YOUR GOING STRAIGHT TO THE CELL!" I boomed.**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shouted a young lady .**

"**Mom , it's not really the police , it is the male stripper I hired to arouse my guests and myself , please don't alarm my fellow gays ?" Said whom I was guessing was the birthday boy.**

"**Um , sorry , um , officer….." She said going into the kitchen.**

"**RIGHT I'VE HAD A REPORT AT THE STATION THAT THERE ARE SOME BADASS , HORNY LADS HERE THAT NEED TEACHING A LESSON!" I shouted . **

**With that I changed the music and swung my arm around in a circle after turning to my side , after completing the circle I used that hand to lift of my officer cap and throw it to the gays whom were cheering like ….. um … gays …**

**I removed my shirt and did some more dancing , gripping my shirt in my hand I twisted and turned on the stage I leaped onto , I threw my shirt and later my pants out to the gays . I was left in some purple speados . I ran my thumb over the elastic of the top and teased them with it. I finally pulled them off and threw them to the birthday boy . He caught them with eagerness , then there was a loud gasp . **

"**I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA GET A STRIPPER WITH A BIG DICK?" Asked a male whom was talking to the birthgay boy . **

"**THE GAL WHO SAID I COULD HIRE HIM SAID HE HAD THE BIGGEST COCK IN THE WORLD!" He said. **

"**LETS KILL THE SMALL DICK GUY FOR MUGGING THE BDAY BOY!" Shouted a gay.**

"**ITS LIKE A FUCKING BABYS!" Shouted another , paedophile , I thought smugly . **

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed . "Um , happy birthday , Gaylord !" I ran out the door and ran back to the vampires who were waiting for my return . **

"**I DID IT , I DID IT!" I confirmed .**

"**Oh fucking god , Amun , get some clothes on!" Shouted Caius , covering his eyes , everybody else was as well , Kebi bought back some clothes she stole of a random dude . **

"**Okay , truth or dare Isabella." I asked after I put some clothes back on .**

"**Um , I've already had a go." She said.**

"**No rule book to say you can't have another game." Caius stated.**

**Bella smirked evilly and said :**

"**very well , Truth." She said looking at Caius the entire time.**

**Oh I have got a good one!**

"**Have you ever petted a Goat?" I asked. **

**Bella's POV**

**I have the perfect idea on how I will gain my revenge on Caius , if he picks dare that is , I'm sure he will , he'll not want to be a pussy…..**

"**Have you ever petted a Goat?" Amun asked.**

"**What?" I questioned his randomness . **

**Felix came up to me and shouted loudly in my ear . "HE SAID : HAVE YOU EVER PETTED A GOAT?" **

"**I .KNOW . WHAT .HE .SAID !" I spat at him , seriously for super powerful vampires who scares the shit outta everybody they sure are a bunch of dumbass , useless shits ! **

"**So have you?" Amun said .**

"**Um , yeah…." I said trailing off.**

"**When ?" **

"**Why?" Amun is being random.**

"**Because , I want to know."**

"**Um , my mom took me to a farm when I was like four and I um ….. petted some Goats and I um …. Fed some." **

"**Okay , your turn them!" Amun exclaimed . **

"**CAIUS TRUTH OR FUCKING DARE!" Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy .**

"**Dare." He said simply as if he could just shrug of what was upcoming in his life.**

"**I dare you to dress up as a dog and hump Aro's leg." **

**Everyone but Caius burst out with laughter . **

"**I AM NOT DOING THAT , I REPECT HIM TOO MUCH!"**

"**Is the Doggy being a Pussy?" I teased .**

"**FINE , FINE I WILL DO IT! " He yelled.**

"**Good , I'll go buy your costume , go find Aro." I said smirking . **

**OKAY REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6-Emmett gives a BJ?

**Should of updated sooner but I didn't soooooooooooooo yeah…**

**Fuck u…..**

**Kidding…I'm bored….**

**I say random shit when I'm bored sooooooooooooooooo…**

**Yeah…..**

**Review…..**

**Pictures of Caius's dog costume and stuff is on my profile….**

**If you have ideas for dares then please leave them in the comments or PM me , I'm willing to talk!**

**I'm a loner…..**

**Kidding , kidding …..**

**Not…**

**I'm kidding , I have friends , but I love to chat online with strangers….**

**Kidding.**

**I'm weird .**

**And random,**

**I'll just go kill myself to end the pain of being a loner.**

**Disclaimer : I own twilight !**

**So on with the story . **

**Bella's POV**

**I could see the fear lurking in his –**

**EDWARD: YOU DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! **

**ME: EDWARD , OH , EDWARD WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU FINALLY REALISE I AM THE ONE FOR YOU?**

**EDWARD: NO , I CAME TO TELL YOU , YOU DON'T OWN TWILIGHT , STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**ME: YEAH RIGHT , I OWN TWILIGHT BY ALL RIGHTS!**

**JACOB: NO YOU DON'T , YOU ONLY OWN THIS FANFIC**

**ME: JACOB , OH , JACOB , MARRY ME AND IMPRINT ME AND LOVE ME!**

**EDWARD: I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME?**

**ME: I DO , I AM TEAM EDCOB!**

**JERRY: I AM TEAM DAMON!**

**JACOB: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU ?**

**JERRY: I'M JERRY.**

**EDWARD: WHY ARE YOU HERE?**

**JERRY : I DON'T KNOW! *RUNS OF IN TEARS***

**EDWARD , JACOB & ME: OKAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY….**

**POINT IS ….. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT …. OR AT LEAST THAT'S WHAT EDWARD AND JACOB SAY…..**

**OKAY THE REAL STORY!**

**Emmett's idea: A twilight truth or dare**

**Bella's POV**

I could see the fear lurking in his eyes – the hint of glistening fear that I took in as a victory – he seemed to shrug it off and act as if he wasn't bothered by it . But everyone could see that he was scared , I mean who wouldn't be? Humping his loyal friend , whom he thinks of as a brother , leg!

With one last glance at my victim I went to find a costume shop , I found one called _**FUNKYFUCKERS! (A/N : MADE UP NAME ….. I THINK ….. AND I HOPE….) **_and then I saw it…. THE PERFECT DOG COSTUME! I bought it and returned to the vampires . I took the dog costume I'd recently purchased , out of the bag and brought it to Caius.

"Put it on and then come back to me and hear what you must do." I said throwing the costume at him.

He returned only a minute later and everyone (except him) roared with laughter – especially Emmett! He bowed his head in shame but it looked funny as he had a dog's head on.

"Aro is in the castle , in the throne room ,he is probably talking to Marcus or his wife who's name I can't pronounce , just randomly go in and hump his leg." Again , the only sound that could be heard was the laughter of those whom wanted Caius to be humiliated . "Any questions?"

"Do I have to do this?" He whined pathetically.

"Yes, unless you want to be my personal assistant that is." I replied back to the sulking mut.

"What tasks would I have to obey too?" He's showing weakness.

"Um , well:

Run to the store for me

Drink animal blood

Clean my house

Wash all of the families cars

Clean my dad's house , with me there to make sure you don't kill him of course.

Act super nice and not hurt a fly

Wear pink , frilly dresses

Buy me things with your own money

Get a job as a teacher for kinder gardeners

Wear a wig and put on make up

And other stuff too , basically just a bunch of random shit that will annoy the fuck out of you , so what will it be?" I asked as I finished my list.

He showed no fear but Jasper could object to that statement .

"I'll do the dare." He said walking into the throne room , the rest of the vampires following .

Just as planned , Aro was standing talking to Marcus and Sulpicia .

I walked in…..

"Ah , Caius , how lovely of you to accompany us." He turned around . "Brother , what are you wearing?"

After a long sigh I hesitantly crept forward and bent down to my brothers leg – I wrapped myself around him – I then started to ….fuck ….his leg….

…I was humping my brother…..

"Caius , what are you doing? Get of me!" Aro shrieked shaking his leg.

After eighteen more minutes of humping , I was told by Isabella I was allowed to stop but not explain to him. So I walked out , before I let I was told how long I'd have to do it for .

"Okay , Emmett , think you're so brilliantly strong , prove it? Truth or dare?" I said glaring at the lad.

"DARE!" He yelled . "I'm afraid of nothing!"

"Very well , if I'm humiliating myself in front of Aro , then you shall too!" He laughed at my remark . "I dare you to : Give Aro a blowjob!"

His eyes fell as did his massive grin.

"You're on!" He said smirking.

**OKAY SOOOOOOOOO REVIEW!**

**I'M NOT GOING INTO GRAPHIC DETAIL ABOUT THE BJ!**

**BUT SHOULD I RATE IT M TO BE SAFE?**


End file.
